black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eightfold Faith
The Eightfold Faith is a polytheistic religion focused on the myths and legends of eight deities with dominion over particular aspects of everyday life. These deities, corporeal beings of immense power, are believed to respond to the active pleas of mortals. Through prayer, devoted followers can receive blessings from their deities. However, failure to pay homage to the gods can have dire consequences. Furthermore, the truly faithful are believed to be spared the oblivion of death, instead joining their patrons in eternal exaltation. Overview History Dating back to the Terran Exodus, the Eightfold Faith is perhaps the oldest humanoid faith system, sharing roots in the primitive practice of ancestral veneration. Though monolithic in scope, appearing as the prominent faith in nearly every ancient Terran culture, the earliest adaptations of the Eightfold Faith were wildly inconsistent with one another. The Enlightened Kingdoms of Kemet Arthes and the Anbaund Savanna were the first Terran settlement to establish permanent temples dedicated to the Eightfold Faith throughout Southern and Eastern Arthesia. These sites would gain huge religious significance, becoming prominent pilgrimage destinations for faithful denizens. The Celestial Empire of Quan Rao was the first Terran society to adopt the Eightfold Faith as the primary religion of the state, with the clergy quickly taking prominent positions in the governmental bureaucracy of the Celestial Empire. Borrowing from the monastic traditions of the Harmonious Way, the Quinrian priests soon developed massive hidden monasteries dedicated to the esoteric ideals of the Eightfold Faith, many of which still stand to this day. The Empire of Kurus was founded as a totalitarian theocracy, with the high priest of the Eightfold Faith serving as the King of All Kings. These Kings of All Kings were believed to be the physical manifestation of the eight deities in a singular form, and were worshiped as living gods. Within a few generations, however, the King of All Kings had deviated heavily from the core tenants of the faith and devolved into barbaric blood rituals and sacrifices. In Doria, the various nomadic clans adopted individual deities of the Eightfold Faith as divine patrons, blending the traditions of the Eightfold Faith with ancestor worship and druidic practices. Within a thousand years of the terran Exodus, the Eightfold Faith had become the most practiced religion on Sigil Prima. The Eightfold Faith, however, did not develop a unified dogma until after the fall of the Empire of Sopha. Korrin the Conqueror, a devoted follower of the Eightfold Faith from Northern Doria, adopted the religion as the sponsored theology of the Empire of Doria and commissioned a council to form the official canon of the faith. Gathering the greatest priests from Arthesia, Orcia, and Doria, this council, known as the Concilium Octo, established the basic tenants of the Eightfold Faith, canonized religious sites, and built a hierarchy which would serve the faith to this day. Since this unification, the Eightfold Faith has grown to cross racial and national lines as the spear of Terran supremacy. Though some cultures still take to the primary worship of a particular patron deity, faithful members are sure to honor all eight gods through various ritual and holy festivals in the hope of earning their blessing or avoiding their wrath. Priesthood Hierarchy of the Eightfold Faith The Priesthood of the Eightfold Faith is a highly structured organization which regulates the rituals and rites of the faith. The Priesthood of the Eightfold Faith is divided into a hierarchy of eight groups. The first group is known as Sacerdum Acolitus, or the Priests Acolyte. These clergy are individuals who are training in the arts of the priesthood. Priests Acolytes have very little power or authority. The second group of clergy are known as Sacerdum Proselitus '''or the '''Priests Proselyte. These clergy are the most commonly encountered, as the Priests Proselyte are the numerous group within the Eightfold Faith and are often tasked with foreign missions and pilgrimages which they must complete in order to advance their station. The third clergy group are known as Sacerdum Presbitus or the Priests Presbyte. These clergy are stationed priests, meaning they do not usually engage in pilgrimages or missions. Priests Presbyte are often attached to wealthy families or powerful organizations to serve are educators, physicians, advisers, and diplomats. The fourth group are known as Sacerdum Daiconus or the Priests Deacons. These clergy are appointed to oversee a small group of worshipers of the Eightfold Faith, known as Diocese Locorum, and do so by presiding over religious services at a single chapel. A Diocese Locorum is usually made up of a single township. The leadership of this group are known as Archdeacons, who are Deacons appointed to oversee a congregation of eight Diocese Locorum, known Diocese Comitatus. Archdeacons preside over religious services at any chapel within their domain but often remain at the single chancel located at the Diocese Comitatus. The fifth group of clergy are known as Sacerdum Episcopus or the Priests Bishops. A bishop is appointed to oversee a congregation of eight Diocese Comitatus, known as Diocese Tractus, and does so by presiding over religious services at any chapel or chancel within their domain, but often remain at the single cathedral of the Diocese Tractus. The leadership of this group are known as Archbishops, who are Bishops appointed to oversee a congregation of eight Diocese Tractus, known Diocese Statumus. Archbishops preside over religious services at any chapel, chancel, or cathedral within their domain but often remain at the single basilica of the Diocese Statumus. The sixth clergy group are known as Sacerdum Cardinalis or the Priests Cardinals. A cardinal is appointed to oversee a congregation of eight Diocese Statumus, known as Diocese Gentemus, and does so by presiding over religious services at any chapel, chancel, cathedral, or basilica within their domain, but often remain at the single minster of the Diocese Gentemus. The leadership of this group are known as Archcardinals. Unlike the other groups, the number of Archcardinals are static, and are not dictated by the number of followers under their charge. There are always thirty-two appointed Archcardinals, selected by and from the body of active cardinals. The Archcardinals are divided into four groups of eight Archcardinals, known as the Diocese Imperius, who oversee the affairs of the Eightfold Faith in Doria, Orcia, Telia, and Arthesia. Archcardinals also preside over religious services at any chapel, chancel, cathedral, basilica, or minster within their domain but often remain at one of the eight monasteries located within the Diocese Imperius. The seventh group are known as the Sacerdum Apostolus or the Anointed Apostles. An Apostle is an appointed priest who oversees the entirety of the Eightfold Faith. Like the archcardinals beneath them, the Apostles numbers are static, having only sixteen members at any one time. The Apostles are selected by and from the body of active archcardinals. It is the role of the apostles to oversee the wealth of the Eightfold Faith, as well as regulating the canonical integrity of the doctrine of the Eightfold Faith. They protect and guide the whole body of the Eightfold Faith, regardless of national or imperial interests. Apostles also can preside over religious services at any chapel, chancel, cathedral, basilica, minster, or monastery within the Eightfold Faith, however they rarely do so, choosing instead to remain within Sancta Sedes, the holy center of the religion. The final group of clergy is known as the Sacerdum Prophetes or the Anointed Prophets. A prophet is an appointed priest charged with directly communicating with one or all of the deities associated with the Eightfold Faith. Like the archcardinals and the apostles beneath them, the number of the Prophets are static. There are only ever nine Prophets, selected by the deities themselves from any member, clergy or otherwise, of the body of the Eightfold Faith. The Prophets have the most important and often most dangerous role within the Eightfold Faith, serving as the conduit between the religion and the deities with which the faithful worship. While they do not oversee any of the actual functions of Eightfold Faith, they are profoundly powerful individuals within the religion, having the direct authority to make sweeping changes to the faith and proclaim new doctrines. Of the nine Prophets, eight are selected and represent a single deity. These individuals are known as Vox Prophetes or the Voices. The ninth prophet, known as the Uno et Octo, ignores the will of all eight deities and instead serves the mysterious force known as Concordane. Category:Organizations Category:Religions